


Darkness of Night

by OwlMaescia



Series: The Affliction [2]
Category: RP Stories - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars The Old Republic - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: This is part of a series. Part two of three. Please read The Hidden Mystery Behind the Poison first, then this story. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Paislee's affliction is getting worse over time. Based on Star Wars: The Old Republic.





	Darkness of Night

That evening Paislee was frustrated, it seemed that night she couldn't rest. Paislee's feelings were a mess. She didn't know how to express them and that was unnatural for her. Darth Eaen came to take a sample poison that surrounded her heart. Weeks passed by since she acquired this grim plague. It has caused her emotional mayhem, force drainage, and severe scarring of her supple and delicate skin. Paislee stood up and stretched her chest. The dark clouds rolled in and the moon shined brightly that night on Dromund Kaas. Paislee strolled upstairs to her bedroom where her royal vorn tiger, Raj, slept. She dressed in her nightgown and went to bed. The room grew hot that night. The rain ceased and the humidity fogged up her windows. She woke up shortly and turned up her adjusted the temperature on the control panel. Raj yawned and laid his head down. Once the room cooled off Paislee fell somber into a deep sleep. 

At that moment, Paislee's eyes twitched, her face and her hair were perspiring and the sheets clung to her clammy legs. Halfway through the night, Raj started to growl louder and louder. It was obvious that the tiger sensed a foreign presence. Paislee started to have a series of slight convulsions. The ember inside of her scar flickered brightly and the blackness in her veins became intense in pigment. The aura of the room chased off her tiger. The commotion from the seizure still rendered her unconscious. The room became so dark that it cut off the moonlight that shined through the window. The dark foreign spirit has entered her quarters. It swirled around the wound on her chest and chastised her pale body. Paislee's wound absorbed it.

The dark force exploited her emotions and frustrations that laid dormant. In the dream, Paislee couldn't see anything for miles. Shadows from the floor groped her legs and waist and consumed her. Paislee fell endlessly into another dark pit. Past conversations and phrases chattered in echoes. When she tried to embrace the darkness, it rejected her forcefully. A monstrous shadow proceeded to whirlwind her and violently thrashed her against the floor several times. Paislee's forehead and body were severely battered black and blue now. Her white hair appeared streaked with blood, she got up very weary and disoriented. She assumed the pain wasn't real since it was only a dream however, she had enough of whatever was plaguing her. Several failed attempts only continued to piss Paislee off, she was highly infuriated. She finally figured out that if she resisted the darkness that it would only crave her more. It was counterintuitive to what she believed. She had to let it take over her naturally. Alas, the darkness had vanished.

While she slept, blackness seeped further into her veins. It spread over the remaining of the left side of her chest, neck, and completely filled her left eye black. The amethyst ember was the only source of light in the dark room. When she woke up the next morning, she attempted to run her fingers through her fingers. There were large pieces of crusted blood in it. She winced at the pain of a severe migraine. Paislee frantically rushed towards her vanity and looked in the mirror. For a woman known for such raw beauty, she appeared repulsive almost ghastly. Her body was so pale, black and blue bruises, you would have thought she was a Rattataki with hair. She looked down underneath her gown; though she followed her master's advice things gotten worse. Paislee's tears streamed down her right eye. The handmaidens could hear Paislee's blood-chilling screams from front upstairs. It felt like the walls echoed the agony, asperity, and indignation found in her voice. 

Clash! Boom! Paislee’s irascible demeanor was irrepressible. She force slammed pieces of furniture across the hall. For the sake of their lives, one of her assigned handmaidens took the liberty and immediately contacted Darth Eaen via holocom.


End file.
